Forever More
by TheOujisMate
Summary: This is just a typical VB get-together, and I'm very proud of it. It's my first story, and I wanted to start out with something I loved.
1. At First Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters; although if I did...well, I'm not going to tell you what I'd do...  
  
A/N: Hey people!! Well, this is my first ever fic. I've been reading everyone else's for awhile now, and decided I should give it a shot. I hope  
you enjoy it!! Love Ya!!  
  
  
  
Forever More  
  
Ch. 1-At First Glance  
  
It was just 3 hours before dawn and Bulma was just getting to bed. It had taken longer than expected to settle everyone in their respective rooms. The Namekians were easy; they all decided that they wanted to stay on the botanical level of the house together, she guessed it was as close as to home as they could get until their planet could be wished back. On the other hand, the infamous "Saiya-jin Prince" was harder to please. Every room she showed him wasn't "adequate" enough, until finally he ended up in the room right across from hers. She had to give him credit, though. Other than her room and her parents, it was the largest bedroom in the house.  
  
'He was a prince, after all, and must have been used to the best', she thought.  
  
'Over all, though, this had to have been the weirdest day of my entire life...and that's saying something', were Bulma's last coherent thought as she settled down in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Vegeta sat up in bed, listening to the woman moving around across the hall. She was the last being awake on the grounds, other than him of course, and he would not rest himself until she did. As he listened, the noise subsided and he decided that she was finally asleep. He laid back on the bad and fell into a fitful sleep, only to dream of things no mortal being should know.  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning to the sound of cooking and some strange yet delicious smells coming from the lower floor. At that moment his stomach decided to remind him that he had not eaten in at least 3 Chikyuu days, so he decided to do down and see what was happening. He quickly got up and put on the only clothing he owned, his old bodysuit and armor, torn to shreds as they were. He walked down the stairs, keeping his senses alert, and into the gathering area which the woman had called the "living room". Adjacent to that was the cooking facility, or "kitchen". He walked in slowly, looking at everything suspiciously. At the far end of the kitchen, humming merrily, was the ditsy woman cooking over something that looked somewhat like an adiqtae, though, he thought that the woman had said it was called a "stove" on this planet. He decided then, that since that idiot of a woman was the one doing the cooking that it would be better to go hunting for game in the forest on the property than to die of food poisoning. He was just turning to leave when the idiot woman turned around and chirped happily,  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I'm so glad you're up! How did you sleep? Is your room OK?"  
  
Without even turning around Vegeta uttered an,"It will do.", and headed for the back door. Unfazed, Mrs. Briefs kept up the conversation.  
  
"That's wonderful dear. Breakfast will be served in about 30 minuets if you'd like to join us."  
  
Vegeta just gave a "hmph" in reply as he reached the door.  
  
"OK dear. I'll just leave some leftovers in the fridge for you if you get hungry." she said as the backdoor slammed behind the no Ouji. As Vegeta took of from the backyard to find the perfect spot to hunt he was thinking deeply,  
  
'These Chikyuu-jins are either really stupid, extremely clever.'  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of her mother's voice over the intercom. She reached over lazily and hit the TALK button.  
  
"What'd ja say ma?" Bulma mumbled into the speaker.  
  
"I said that it's time to wake up, honey, breakfast is ready." said the ever-cheerful Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked at her bedside clock. It was only 8:30 am; she had gone to bed exactly 2 hours and 7 minuets ago. She groaned and reluctantly got out of bed, the world didn't stop just because she'd had a late night. She hit the TALK button again and told her mother she'd be down in a few. She walked over to her king sized bathroom and splashed water on her face to help wake her up more. Then she put on her favorite dark blue jean shorts and blood red tank top; she then brushed out her shoulder-blade length aqua hair and put it up in a loose, makeshift bun. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled before heading downstairs for breakfast. When she got there the only people she saw at the table were her parents.  
  
"Hey mom! Hey dad! How'd you sleep last night?" Bulma asked in greeting.  
  
"I slept fine honey, thank you so much for taking on our guests last night, I was just beat.", said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"It was no problem. Speaking of our guests, where is everyone?" Bulma asked as she sat down at the table and started eating.  
  
"Well, I found out that the Namekians don't actually need food, so I left them a big pitcher of water and told them to call me if they needed anything. Oh, and Vegeta-sama left at 8:00 this morning. I offered him breakfast, but he declined." said Mrs. Briefs in a self satisfied tone.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder why that is.", Bulma said to herself. "I've never known Goku to turn down a meal."  
  
"Well, honey," Mrs. Briefs put in, "I think he's a little suspicious of us." I think that maybe the idea of hospitality is very strange to him. He might also expect for us to take revenge on him, I heard he killed Yamcha after all." And with that parting comment, Mrs. Briefs finished her breakfast and went to go up clean the kitchen. Bulma sat in though after this last comment.  
  
'I guess she has a point about the whole "revenge" thing, but I forgive him. Yamcha will be wished back soon and then we can get married and start a family. Hmm.'  
  
Dr. Briefs, finishing his own breakfast, decided it was time to talk to Bulma about their next big project.  
  
"Bulma, dear, I wanted to discuss our next project with you. You remember the spaceship that we made for Goku to go to Namek in, the one with gravity enhancing capabilities?"  
  
Bulma, her mouth stuffed with pancake, simply nodded at this.  
  
"Well," Briefs continued, "I was thinking that since we had an extra ship, we could do the same thing with it and put it out in the backyard for Vegeta to work out in."  
  
Bulma sat, thoughtful, for a few moments before answering. Finally she nodded and said,  
  
"I think that's a great idea dad! It would give him something to do with his time and, just incase there's ever a threat to Chikyuu he could be prepared and help Goku protect us."  
  
'Like he ever would, though.' she thought.  
  
"After he gets back and I talk to him about it we should get started." she said before putting down her fork and heading up to her room to change into her grubby work clothes.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey!! That's all for now. This is going to be a big priority in my  
life so I'll try and get the chapters out to you ASAP. As with any fic,  
please READ & REVIEW!!! All comments are appreciated, even flames, they  
only help me to become a better writer. See you next time! 


	2. A Peek Inside

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own DBZ or anything to do with it. I know, it's a tragedy...  
  
A/N: I know you all have waiting long enough, so without further audue (I  
just guessed at that, I have no idea how to spell it):  
'Thoughts' - "Words"  
  
  
  
Forever More  
  
Ch. 2-A Peek Inside  
  
When Vegeta landed in the backyard a little while later, full of some strange, large game, he saw the woman and her father walking into a large, hanger-like room. As he watched the woman turned her head and saw him.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, there you are! Would you come over here please, there's something we want to discuss with you," the woman asked.  
  
Vegeta sighed; it was times like these he resented the translating chip Frieza had had implanted in his head. All he wanted to do right now was ignore her and take a shower, but he was also rather curious so he ventured over to see what they wanted.  
  
As Bulma watched Vegeta walk over with a sigh she thought, 'Well, he better have a better attitude because I don't even have to do this.'  
  
As he got closer she turned on her heel to follow her father inside. She went to stand next to the ship and turned around to face him.  
  
"When Goku went to Namek we gave him one of these ships outfitted with gravity enhancing capabilities." She said as she watched his head tilt slightly in interest. "My father and I would like to do the same to this ship and set it out back for you to train in. I know how important training is for you Saiya-jins and it would give you something to do until Goku returns. There is also a shower and bedroom already inside, in case of late night training."  
  
As she said this last bit she saw the slight hint of confusion, a muscle twitch really, on his face.  
  
She watched him for a few moments longer before he said," That's very generous woman, but why are you doing this?"  
  
"Like I said before, it would give you something to do," Bulma replied, confused.  
  
"Ha," he said as he turned and walked out of the lab,"I'll take your bullshit excuse. Have it ready by tomorrow."  
  
Bulma watched in silent fury as he slammed the door behind his parting comment. She then let out a string of curses at the Ouji and his entire family before picking up her tools and stomping into the ship, her father running in behind her.  
  
Vegeta was chuckling to himself as he walked into the house. With his enhanced Saiya-jin hearing he had heard her string of interesting curses at his rudeness, but he knew there was some ulterior motive to all of this. Oh, well, as soon as he defeated Kakarott and destroyed this planet he could rule the universe like he was meant to. This 'gravity machine would actually help him immensely in training.  
  
'Speaking of training,' he thought while chugging 5 glasses of water, 'I think I'll go out to the backyard and do some katas and drills to keep up strength.'  
  
That night, after doing various exercises all day, and only taking a break to hunt, the smells from the kitchen were just too delicious. He walked into the kitchen to see the blonde idiot humming and taking something out of the oven. As she did so the aroma intensified; he had to know what that food was!  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! Are you going to join us for dinner? I'm making a family favorite tonight," said Mrs. Briefs in her high-pitched voice.  
  
"What is this slop?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, this is our Teriyaki salmon. Salmon is a freshwater fish on this planet. It's very good, I even made extra incase you'd like some. We're also having white rice with it," she answered unaware of his insult.  
  
Now Vegeta was interested; the way to a Saiya-jin's heart was through his stomach, after all, and though he may not have a heart, he sure did have a stomach.  
  
"I think I may join you, but don't expect anything."  
  
"Of course not dear," he heard as he walked into the living room and plopped down on one of the deep, leather couches.  
  
When Bulma came in for dinner, grease-stained and tousled, she was surprised to see Vegeta in the living room watching TV. Actually, it was some kind of action movie; Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. He was just sitting there, laughing manically as they fought. She walked over to her mother in the kitchen and asked,  
  
"What's Vegeta doing over there mom? I thought he'd be hunting or something."  
  
Bunni looked up from her last batch of rice and said, "Oh, well, I told him what we were having and he decided to join us. Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Yea, we'll see," Bulma sarcastically replied. "I'm going to go freshen up now, I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Ok dear, just hurry. Dinner's almost done," Mrs. Briefs called after her daughter.  
  
Bulma came down a few minutes later to see her industrial-sized, oak kitchen table set and Vegeta already seated. The table was large enough for a Saiya-jin feast, but it was round to make it fit easier inside a building. Seeing Vegeta sitting there, patiently waiting for his dinner, was kind of surreal. For the thousandth time since she had met him, Bulma found herself thinking about just how gorgeous he was. He looked like a god sitting there. She could see his perfect profile; the strong chin, royal nose, pouty, yet stern lips.  
  
'He is a god, but more like Ares, a war god. The Prince of All Bad Boys, that should really be his title. He's like an evil fantasy come true!'  
  
Vegeta then sniffed the air and turned his head to see Bulma staring at him.  
  
"What are you gawking at woman?" he asked snappishly.  
  
"Nothing!" she squeaked.  
  
He kept his icy gaze on her, making her sweat.  
  
"You now we really ought to get you a nick-name. Vegeta and The Prince of All Saiya-jins is just a little boring. How about...Veggie!" she said, quickly changing the subject .  
  
With an indignant look Vegeta replied, "I will not allow such a show of disrespect for my heritage. You will call me either by my name or my title, nothing more, do you understand?"  
  
"Sure Veggie."  
  
"Dinner's ready." said Mrs. Briefs as she laid the first plate of salmon on the table; saving the two from further arguing.  
  
As she ate, Bulma's curiosity and fascination with her new house guest did not subside. She remembered growing up with Goku and how his eating habits were. He'd sit down at the table, gobble up everything in sight, and leave it looking like a hurricane had gone through. In fact, he still did that now. Vegeta, though still eating everything in his vicinity, did it with elegance, even grace. Without even noticing it, Bulma was staring again.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his plate only to see Bulma staring at him again, eyes glazed over in deep thought. He remembered, then, her earlier arousal that he'd smelled in the air and what he'd said back on Namek; that she was gorgeous.  
  
'She really is quite pretty. Beautiful, in fact, but she's too trusting; either that or she expects something from me. She shouldn't expect anything from me other than to die less painfully than the others for her hospitality.'  
  
"Onna! What are you staring at?" he said, breaking out of his own reverie.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing Veggie. That's a brilliant name you've come up with for me, by the way. Another word for woman, how creative," she teased.  
  
"Yes, I thought so. I pride myself on my ingenuity, among other things."  
  
"Yea right Veg-head. The only thing you can do well is fight," she said playfully.  
  
'How dare she speak to me this way,' he thought, anger rising at her insolence.  
  
"I know you won't be able to comprehend this, but it takes more than strength to win a fight, but someone as weak and useless as you wouldn't know," he said while getting up from the table and walking out into the backyard. He turned just as he left to see Bulma in an angry shock.  
  
When he got outside he headed over to a secluded corner of the yard and decided to meditate. He sat down in the lotus position and began floating. His last thoughts before falling into the dark abyss of his mind were of Bulma's eyes and the cerulean fire in them when she was angry.  
  
About 30 minutes later he heard the onna close the backdoor. He opened his eyes and watched her walk across the yard to her lab, closing the door behind her.  
  
'She didn't even see me, she must still be angry about what I said,' he thought.  
  
With that he got up to go inside, take a shower, and sleep off his strange feelings.  
  
The next morning, Bulma was jarred from a sound sleep by someone banging at her door. That's when she heard a familiar, demanding voice.  
  
"Onna, get up right now! Is my training device ready yet?" he asked with annoying persistence.  
  
She looked over at her clock; 6:47 a.m.!  
  
"Vegeta, you ass! It's 6:30 in the morning, what the hell are you doing waking me up this early?" she screamed.  
  
"I gave you sufficient time to sleep, woman. Now get up and get me my machine." he replied arrogantly.  
  
'Why that little bastard! How dare he order me around like I'm his slave! I know dad may be skittish around him, but I'm not. I'm going to tell him off so bad he won't be able to hear for weeks!' she thought while putting on her robe and opening the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there goes another chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this one out to you! This chapter had somehow gotten erased from my files on accident so I started typing it up again, but then my beta-reader B-Chan found it for me on her computer and sent it to me! She's so awesome. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one, and I promise to get the next one out a LOT sooner. As always please READ & REVIEW!!! Love ya!! 


	3. A Second Look

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own DBZ or its characters...unless...  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! I was so overwhelmed by the number of reviews that I jumped back to work fairly quickly and got this out before Christmas. I'm so proud of myself. A big, special thanks to Phantomscribe72 for beta-ing,  
thank you sooooo much!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
'Thoughts' - "Words"  
  
  
  
Forever More  
  
Ch. 3-A Second Look  
  
Bulma flung the door open to see Vegeta standing in front of her, arms crossed with his usual smirk in place. She saw his face falter for a moment as he looked down the length of her body. She followed the path his eyes had taken and realized that in her haste she had forgotten to tie her robe, giving him an eyeful of her body which was donned only in lace underwear! With a yelp, she closed the robe and blushed furiously. His intense gaze was now completely focused on her now, but his face was the blank mask it always was.  
  
"Umm, I have a few touch-ups left to make and then it'll be finished. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed first, though, OK?" she said, incredibly embarrassed.  
  
All she got in return was a characteristic "humph" as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bulma let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and closed the door to her room. She grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, and a light blue tank top, along with a green thong and matching bra, and went into the bathroom. She turned the water to the right temperature, threw off her robe and undies, and stepped under the soothing spray. As she lathered her hair her thoughts turned to the dark prince.  
  
'The way he looked at me... it was so intense,' she thought, her body giving a traitorous shudder.  
  
She quickly slapped herself upside the head, 'What are you thinking?! This is Vegeta we're talking about, the Prince of all Assholes, remember? Plus, Yamcha will be wished back soon, so get your head out of your ass and get back to reality!' she thought, while stepping out of the shower.  
  
  
  
Bulma came downstairs a little while later, and though she may have been "fully clothed," it did nothing to quell the feeling that the warrior experienced when looking at her.  
  
'Her long, curvy legs, full breasts, silky aqua hair...What am I THINKING!!? She's just a weak bitch who doesn't deserve half of my attentions!' he thought, getting up to leave the intoxicating female's presence.  
  
'Ahhh! I thought of her as intoxicating!' his mind raged, but outside his body and face were as unmovable as stone.  
  
'A couple of hours training should teach my lecherous mind to keep to itself.' He thought, heading into the forest to find a suitable clearing.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta walk into the woods in wonder. She had just been asking him if he'd eaten breakfast already when he stormed out.  
  
'He didn't even answer my question! What did I say? I was actually being courteous and caring about his well being! Oh well...' she thought. She grabbed a cereal bar and her tools and headed into the GR to finish up her work.  
  
TIMELAPSE  
  
'Time passed so quickly.' Bulma thought, standing in front of the seven legendary, glowing spheres with the remaining members of the Z-gang and the Namekians, who were all eagerly awaiting the wishes.  
  
As she thought back to the past month she slipped away from the voices of her friends. After she had gotten done with the GR, the Prince had shown his appreciation by spending every waking minute inside it, training to the brink of exhaustion; until just recently, that is. He had taken of in the ship about a week ago, presumably to find Goku.  
  
'Grr, that arrogant bastard! He better bring that ship back! I worked hard on that thing... I hope he's OK, though...Wait, why do I keep doing this!!? I'm here in front of Shenron, about to get the love of my life back and I'm standing here wondering about the selfish prick that eats all my food and takes up all my time with his stupid training! Ahh... still... I hope he makes it back alright...' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dende speaking her boyfriend's name to the Dragon. Then, the next the she knew, there he was, Yamcha, in the flesh. She ran to him, crying, and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Bulma, Babe! I missed you so much!' he said  
  
"I missed you too, Yamcha! I'm so happy your back!" she said in return  
  
Then, they kissed for the first time in months...but it just wasn't the same...for either of them.  
  
  
Millions of miles away, Vegeta was dirty, tired, hungry, and pissed. He'd caught glimpses of the 3rd classes Ki in many areas and on many planets, but as-of-yet had failed to find him. He walked into the GR/ ship and set the course for the direction of Kakarrot's last Ki signature; Chikyuu. He then turned and walked down to the lower, training and living area. When he got there his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
'The Onna is going the kill me.' He thought, while looking around slowly.  
  
There were dents and scorch marks all over the training room, as-well-as cracked and broken tiles all over the floor. As he ended his observation, a piece of metal from the control console fell comically to the busted floor.  
  
'Shit, she's going to fucking kill me. ' he thought with a sigh and decided to forego the training for sleep instead.  
  
About a day later, Vegeta was woken from a sound sleep by beeping from the command deck. He groggily sat up, pulled on some shorts, and walked up to the first floor. When he got there, a mechanical voice announced,  
  
"Twenty seconds until atmosphere penetration."  
  
Vegeta immediately sat down in the captain's chair and buckled up.  
  
'Here we go. She doesn't matter, I could take on 100 of ...Ahh, I really don't want to deal with this...I hope she won't be too angry.' He thought, while listening to the monotone countdown.  
  
"11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact."  
  
With that, the routine of bumping and shaking started until finally, Vegeta could see specific continents, then the Briefs' homeland, and, in the blink of an eye, he was there.  
  
  
  
After all the wishes had been made, the Namekians had given their tearful goodbye, and everyone had gotten a good night's sleep, Bulma and Yamcha were walking around the Capsule Corps. Grounds while Bulma told Yamcha everything that had happened during his death. All of a sudden Yamcha looked up to the sky with concentration and...fear?  
  
'What's going on?' she thought in confusion.  
  
He then looked down to her then back up to the sky again and said,  
  
"Vegeta's coming...He'll be here in about a minute."  
  
'Oh my Kami, I hope he's alright, I hope Goku's with him, I hope the GR's OK.' She thought, all her worries plain on her face.  
  
"He'll be coming into the backyard." Yamcha said, eagerly awaiting the verbal thrashing Bulma would give the monkey bastard.  
  
Bulma ran to the backyard and watched the sky anxiously. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she spotted a black dot, getting ever larger in the sky. She backed far away from where she deduced the landing are would be and watched as the GR gracefully made its landing. The first thing she saw was how beat-up the GR had gotten and she was a little peeved about that, but when the door opened and a bedraggled Vegeta walked out, all she felt was intense relief.  
  
'Thank you Kami, thank you; he's OK.' She thought.  
  
She walked up to Vegeta, who was stone faced; waiting for her first words. She went right up to him, sniffed the air around him and grimaced. She then took her finger, swiped it across his armor, and took a look at all the dirt her finger picked up.  
  
"You need a shower, Mister. Follow me." She said. To her surprise, he followed without a word of protest. They both walked inside, Vegeta trailing after Bulma, leaving a slack-jawed Yamcha to stand and watch in wonder.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I covered all the bases I wanted covered for this chapter. Sorry, but I do have this planned out. Well, it has now been proven that if you want me to write faster...what everyone?...that's right  
REVIEW! So don't forget to R&R and I'll get right on that next chapter.  
Happy Holidays, and, until next time,  
The Ouji's Mate: signing out... 


End file.
